Tulio Monteiro
Tulio Monteiro is one of the two secondary protagonists (the other one being Linda) of Rio and a supporting character in its sequel. He is a Brazilian ornithologist (at first) and loves all birds (and acts as their "great big mama bird" in their aviary, as he puts bird seed in his mouth and lets them eat out of his mouth). He favors the spotted owl and is fond of Lionel Richie's music. He is voiced by an actual Brazilian: Rodrigo Santoro. History Rio Tulio is first seen in Moose Lake about to enter Linda Gunderson's bookstore, and he slips on the icy sidewalk (inadvertently scaring off two Canada geese named Alice and Chloe who had been ridiculing Blu). He comes, having been looking for Blu and tells Linda he (Blu) is the last male of his kind. He intends to bring him and a recently found female blue macaw together to save their species and reveals that she is in Rio de Janeiro. Linda refuses, but Tulio tells her that she will be with Blu every step of the way, and he (Tulio) will be with her. He tells her that it could be their last chance and that not doing this will end their species. Now, back in Rio, Tulio stops his jeep (with Linda as a passenger and Blu as freight, as he is kept in a cage) because people are crossing the street, and getting ready for Carnival. When Linda points out one of them, Tulio catches her attention, revealing that she is his dentist, Dr. Barbosa, who tells him not to forget to floss. Much later, in the aviary, Tulio feeds birds from his mouth, much to Blu's disgust, and offers some bird seed to Linda, who declines. He checks on a "sick" cockatoo named Nigel, and then points out that the female, Jewel, is a spirited bird... and an intern shows a scarred face to him (and Blu, who then wants to go home). He makes Blu look "irresistible" by making him look like Elvis and puts him in the aviary cage where Jewel is. As Tulio and Linda see Jewel rebate Blu, Tulio installs a disco ball lamp and plays Lionel Richie's song "Say You, Say Me". When Jewel pounces on him and struggles with him physically, Tulio assumes that (as always) Lionel Richie's music worked on getting them to mate. He and Linda leave to go out for dinner, and points out that the security guard named Sylvio will guard them all night. As they are eating, Tulio gets a phone call from Sylvio, who tells them Blu and Jewel have been stolen (unaware that it was because Nigel had deceived and attacked Sylvio in order to let in an orphan boy named Fernando to capture them). Later, though Linda blames herself, Tulio tells her it isn't her fault. She then decides he's right and blames him instead for all that bird talk and the whole "save the species". Tulio doesn't understand because Sylvio is the best guard. He watches as Sylvio enacts the disaster scene to a policeman, who then smells the chlorofoam rag and faints. Throughout the night, Tulio and Linda pass "missing" flyers. After a night of putting up "lost" posters, Tulio and Linda are approached the next morning by Fernando, the boy who helped the smugglers. Led by Fernando to the criminals' hideout, they hear the smugglers' plan to use Carnival as a cover to escape with their catch. Posing as dancers to infiltrate the festivities, Tulio was enamored by how Linda looked in her costume. They spotted the smugglers and gave chase. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop them from escaping. All seems lost, until they spotted Blu returning with an injured Jewel. Tulio tended to Jewel's wing, and later, he and Linda release her and Blu into the wild. Together with Linda and Fernando, Tulio opened the Blu Bird Sanctuary, and Livraria Blu, a Brazilian version of Linda's bookstore. During "Real in Rio," Tulio was seen hang-gliding over the jungles of Rio with Linda, as well as Blu, Jewel, and their three chicks, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. He was last seen riding a three manned tandem with Linda and Fernando in the credits (in a photograph). Rio 2 Tulio, the quirky but brilliant ornithologist, continues his work researching and saving the birds of Brazil. Tulio´s curiosity and enthusiasm reach new heights when he and his "loving wife and colleague" Linda travel to the Amazon and make the discovery of a lifetime – Blu and his family may not be the last of their kind! From the sky, a little blue feather falls between Linda and Tulio. He tastes it and he realizes it’s a Blue Macaw feather. And they go off in search of more Blue Macaws. Now happily married to Linda, Tulio and his wife venture into the Amazon for an expedition, and to re-release a Marbled Wood Quail into the wild. Linda paddles the boat, exhausted, as Tulio films the surroundings and narrates. Linda tries to coax the shy Wood quail out of her cage, which eventually works (aided by Tulio's attempts at bird talk, which seem to frighten the quail), and the quail reunites with it's fellows. The quail then begins hopping and chirping, which Linda thinks is a warning. Tulio dismisses this, but it is later proved true as Linda spots rapids up ahead. The boat makes a wild journey down the rapids and then over a water fall. Tulio searches for Linda, and the two reunite with a hug. They are distracted by a squawk, and a fast-flying blue bird suddenly passes over them, losing one of it's feathers. Tulio identifies it as a Spix's macaw feather, to his and Linda's joy. Later, Linda and Tulio are on the news, which is seen by Blu, Jewel, and their kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Jewel decides to take the family to the Amazon, to help Linda and Tulio find the Spix's macaws. Blu and the family arrive in the Amazon, unknowingly close to Linda and Tulio. Linda is predicting the position of the Spix's macaws, believing them to be close to the Brazil nut trees and the waterfalls. Blu is suddenly grabbed by a bird, and his squawks capture Linda and Tulio's attention, who frantically head in the direction of the sound. As they follow, they stop at a small cliff, and Tulio drops the receiver, breaking it. Linda worries that it sounded like Blu, but Tulio doubts this, believing Blu to be in Rio. Tulio and Linda discover loggers cutting down some trees. Tulio tries to stop her, but Linda confronts them angrily. Tulio drags Linda away, but the two then realize that it is a trap (the loggers have been planning to kidnap them in order to stop their logging activity being disturbed). Linda flees when Tulio tells her to, running into the jungle as she is pursued by the loggers. Linda manages to escape, but is eventually caught and tied to a tree with Tulio. Later, still tied to the tree, Tulio and Linda manage to hold hands, with Tulio apologising to Linda for getting her into their current situation. Linda then sees Blu. She makes bird sounds to catch his attention, but Tulio thinks she is trying to talk bird to him. He expresses surprise when Blu comes, remarking on the distance he must have flown as Blu frees them from the tree. Linda and Tulio try to stop the loggers from cutting down some trees, blocking the way. Linda and Tulio are then delighted and shocked to see hundreds of Spix's macaws in the trees behind them. Tulio actually faints with joy. A logger in a tree harvester goes to run over Eduardo, but Linda crashes into it with a bulldozer. Tulio picks up Eduardo, who tries to escape his grasp. Tulio calms him by telling him it's okay, and sends him back up into the air. Afterwards, Linda and Tulio are back on the news with Blu, Linda and Tulio announcing that the Spix's macaw tribe's residence has become a sanctuary, safe from loggers and other dangers. Tulio also mentions how they found a cockatoo and a tree frog in the jungle who appear to have "bonded," and that they are taking them back to Rio for "continuing observation." Personality Tulio loves birds, to the point where he often imitates their calls, "communicating" with them. He takes the conservation of bird life in Rio very seriously, acting as "mama bird" to his many patients. His devotion to his career has left little room for a social life; He confesses to Linda that he often eats alone. He can be eccentric at times, such as when he was dressed as a blue macaw: Seeing himself in the mirror, he started squawking and walking around bird-style. At first, he and Linda seem only to be friends. However, after getting a good look at her "big, round, intelligent eyes," he becomes attracted to her. This attraction is intensified after he sees Linda in her own blue macaw costume. At some point before the film's final scene, he and Linda seem to have entered a romantic relationship. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rio characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Blue sky studios characters